Field of Invention
The present invention relates to technical fields of solar power generation and hot water supplying, and more particularly to a distributed solar power generation and hot water supplying system.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional solar power generation and heating system generally installs a semiconductor thermoelectric generator module on a conventional solar power water heater to generate electricity. Although power generation and hot water supplying are archived, power efficiency of the semiconductor thermoelectric module is relatively low. Especially, when solar radiation intensity is not very stable, temperature difference of a solar battery is small, and the semiconductor thermoelectric generator module is not able to generate electricity. Another method is using heat generated by the solar batteries to heat water in hot water pipes, which is only suitable for utilization with relatively good sunlight. If continuity of solar radiation values is not stabile, the temperature of the solar battery is not enough for heating the water in the hot water pipes. Furthermore, cost performance of the above two methods is low.
A conventional photovoltaic power generation self-service sun tracking system, invented by MAO, Jiansheng, Chinese application No. 2012100840113, filed Mar. 27, 2012, Chinese publication CN102609003A, discloses: the photovoltaic power generation self-service sun tracking system comprising a solar battery and a driving motor, wherein an output terminal of the solar batter is connected to an inverter power generation system; wherein the photovoltaic power generation self-service sun tracking system further comprises a seat reducer; wherein the solar battery is mounted on a tray, the tray is mounted on a shaft through a tray connecting plate, the shaft is connected to an output shaft of the seat reducer through an axial flange, the seat reducer in mounted on a supporter through a reducer holder, the driving motor is connected to and drives the seat reducer through a worm gear drive converter, two angle light intensity sensors are respectively provided at an east side and a west side of the solar battery in vertical, a self-service power generator is also connected to the output terminal of the solar battery, an output terminal of the self-service power generator is respectively connected to a sun tracking processor and a 1° motor driver, the self-service power generator respectively supplies the sun tracking processor, the 1° motor driver and the driving motor, the driving motor and the 1° motor driver drive are electrically connected, the angle light intensity sensors, the 1° motor driver and the sun tracking processor are logically and electrically connected. The above structure is only applicable to power generation, application thereof is single.